Origin of Nega Ben Part 5
Nega Ben has now claimed his first world and in time is finally reunited with his best friend and brother, Kevin. Plot: Vilgax's ship where its master, Vilgax soon begins to teach Ben the full power of the watch and to mold his devious destiny. Nega Ben: So you can really show me how to use this "Omnitrix" fully, Vilgax? Vilgax: I can, Ben. The Omnitrix has more than ten mere aliens in its database. Nega Ben: How many? Vilgax: Thousands. Nega Ben: That's incredible! Vilgax: Yes and if you want to fully understand its power then we must speak to the one who constructed this marvelous device. Nega Ben: Who? Vilgax: His name is Azmuth and his world is the first we shall set our sights on. Nega Ben: Then let's go. Full speed ahead! Vilgax: You heard him. Drone: Yes, my lord. Vilgax's ship soon heads towards Galvan per Vilgax's instructions and Ben is all too anxious to find Azmuth. Nega Ben: I am so excited, Vilgax. If that old man could see me now. Vilgax: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ben, you are like the son I have always wanted. You will do me proud when you will lead my invasion force. Nega Ben: Me? Vilgax: Yes you. Show your worth and you shall have the honor of being my apprentice, but also my son. Nega Ben: I won't let you down. Vilgax: Good. Drone: My lord, we have arrived here at Galvan. Vilgax: Then go, Ben! Lead my forces and take Galvan as your first conquest. Nega Ben: With pleasure. Ben decides to lead the invasion force in his fire alien form. Vilgax: A Pyronite. Excellent choice. Nega Ben: So that's what this is called: a Pyronite? Vilgax: Yes. Now lead the surface attack. Take Azmuth's stronghold and the rest of the planet will fall. Nega Ben: As you command. Ben then leaves the ship to go to the planet and soon many of Vilgax's drones follow him and shall take his lead. Nega Ben: Rally the civilians and cage them, then eliminate all resistance that the armed forces might give, then head strait for the stronghold. Drone: What shall you do, my lord? Nega Ben: I shall have a chat with Azmuth, drone. Once the surface has fallen then join me there at the fortress. Begin scavenging anything useful for Vilgax. Drone: At once, my lord. The forces begin their attack against the Galvan people and Ben uses his Pyronite form to propel him through the air and into the Galvan fortress. There are many Galvan who soon run in terror from Ben. Nega Ben: Screams! What a beautiful sound. Where is Azmuth?! I want to have a chat with him. Albedo: First Thinker Azmuth cannot be bothered by a creature with your such low intelligence. Why don't you go back to lighting bonfires like a good little Pyronite. Ben picks up the Galvan who talked to him like that and begins to squeeze him and it burns at the same time which gives the Galvan intense pain. Nega Ben: I don't have time for the cliché alien superiority to humans garbage. Tell me where is Azmuth or I'll give you one nasty, painful and permanent sunburn. Azmuth: I'm right here. Ben drops the Galvan. Nega Ben: So you are Azmuth? I thought you'd be taller. Azmuth. The "cliché" human stupidity, my boy. Nega Ben: No. It's curiosity and I want to know how this Omnitrix of yours works. Ben reverts back to his human form. Azmuth: A child has my Omnitrix. I should have known. Nega Ben: I'm no ordinary child. Azmuth: No you are not. You unlocked the Master Control with ease and you seem to have a great understanding of my Omnitrix already. Nega Ben: I do my best. Azmuth: Or your worst. My Omnitrix was never to be used as a weapon for destruction. You perverted my wondrous invention with your evil heart. Nega Ben: I'm not evil, I'm a visionary! With this Omnitrix and VIlgax's armada at my command I can make the universe perfect! No more intolerance, prejudice, and insignificant specks like you to do harm to any small and defenseless being. Azmuth: You're even more twisted and demented than I thought. Nega Ben: Flattery will get you nowhere, alien. Now I demand you to reveal all the secrets of the Omnitrix! Azmuth: No. Nega Ben: Ha. Ha. Ha. I'd reconsider. Azmuth: Why? Nega Ben: Because I can order my invasion force to kill every last Galvan on this pathetic planet until you comply. Azmuth: You wouldn't? Nega Ben: I would and I will unless you cooperate. Tick-tock, Azmuth. Tick-tock. Azmuth: You're bluffing. Nega Ben: Am I? Drones! Drone: Yes, my lord. Nega Ben: Kill every last Galvan on the planet. Drone: At once. Azmuth: No don't! Nega Ben: Will you comply now? Azmuth: Yes. Nega Ben: Good. Hold that order, drone. Drone: Yes, my lord. Nega Ben: Now start, alien. Azmuth: Very well. Albedo: First Thinker, don't give in to this human. Nega Ben: Oh, shut up. Ben then kicks him across the room and into a wall. Nega Ben: I am the superior here, now and you will all obey me or this planet will be destroyed. I've had enough of bullies and arrogant jerks like you Galvan putting down others who do not fit your view of perfection. It's time for a change and it's a change that will fit my views! Ha. Ha. Ha....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Soon over the next few days, then weeks, and then months, Azmuth continues to teach Ben about the Omnitrix and all of its power, functions, and the many aliens inside of it. Ben continues to grow in intelligence as well as Azmuth teaches him the many wonders of Galvan and the universe as well. Ben is thoroughly enjoying his time here on the planet, but it is now time to leave for other worlds to ravage and pillage. Nega Ben: Thank you, Azmuth. I have learned all I can here in your stronghold. Azmuth: Now leave and never return. Nega Ben: I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you, Azmuth, but I shall leave. Ben then leaves the stronghold by the main entrance where he sees his foot soldiers. Drone: My lord, all pockets of resistance have been eliminated. After several agonizing months, this world is yours. Nega Ben: Very good. Leave a full garrison of troops here on this planet. Let them know that even if I am not here then I shall be watching. Drone: At once, my lord. Ben then returns to the ship where Vilgax awaits. Nega Ben: I have returned. Vilgax: You have and you have done well. Nega Ben: It went a lot longer than I expected though. Vilgax: It matters not, my apprentice. This world is yours and you now know the secrets of the Omnitrix. Ben: Yes, I do and now it's time to move on to the rest of the universe. Vilgax: Yes. So now as time goes on, Ben grows in size, intelligence, and power as he sweeps his way through the galaxy conquering worlds. Along the way he meets other races that attempt to usurp his power and take over the universe themselves like the Incurseans and Highbreed, but Ben stops them and adds their forces to his growing armada. Everything continues to go swimmingly for Ben, but soon there is a world that he wants to conquer now and it is Earth. Ben is now fifteen years old and he is ready to return to his world and take it for himself. Nega Ben: Vilgax, I feel that it is finally time to return to Earth. It too needs to know my new order and the piece I shall give it. Vilgax: No, Ben. Nega Ben: What? Vilgax: Earth is mine and mine alone. Nega Ben: But after all I have done for you?! I squashed the Incurseans and the Highbreed to then add them to our ranks! With this new army I can take over Earth in a matter of mere moments! Vilgax: Do not argue with me, Ben! Earth is mine and if I say it then so shall it be! Understand? Nega Ben: Perfectly. Vilgax: Good. Now leave. Nega Ben: No. Vilgax: What? Ben transforms into his Petrosapien form, forms his right hand into a blade like appendage, and then stabs Vilgax strait in his chest. Vilgax falls to the ground in pain, but soon Ben kicks Vilgax square in the jaw and into a wall. Vilgax: Stop this. Nega Ben: No. I am in command now, Vilgax. This armada is mine alone and this universe shall be mine as well. There isn't enough room for two dictators. Vilgax: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I am proud of you, Ben and you are indeed my son. Nega Ben: Thank you. Vilgax: I then leave you one final gift. Nega Ben: What? Vilgax: Your friend, Kevin Levin still lives. Nega Ben: What? Vilgax: That device your grandfather had didn't kill Kevin, it sent him to another dimension. Nega Ben: Why didn't you tell me? Vilgax: That anger and hatred was a useful tool to use against all those helpless worlds. Nega Ben: I'd expect that from you, "dad". How do I free, Kevin? Vilgax: There is a Null Void gun on board my ship. Use it to free your friend. Nega Ben: I shall. Thank you. Nega Ben reverts back to his human form. Drone: Lord VIlgax. Nega Ben: See to it that his funeral is with full valor and seen by everyone in the known universe. Drone: Yes, my lord. Nega Ben: Take me to this Null Void Gun. Drone: At once! Come with me please. Ben is then escorted to the Null Void Gun at once and his drone shows it to Ben. Nega Ben: Bring me Kevin now! Drone: At once. All I have to do is set the proper variables and open the portal. A portal opens and Ben is in awe by what he sees. Nega Ben: Incredible! Soon a figure walks out of the portal and it is Kevin. He is older with long shaggy hair and a beard as well. Although Ben also notices he has an eye patch over his left eye. Nega Ben: Kevin. Nega Kevin: Ben? Nega Ben: I don't believe it. Nega Kevin: Me neither. I thought you forgot about me. Kevin Ben: Never. We're best friends, remember? To top it all off we're also brothers. I didn't know this was your fate. Had I known I would have ripped open a tear in the fabric of reality to save you. Nega Kevin: Thanks. Nega Ben: What happened to you? Your eye? Nega Kevin: It was stabbed out my second year of being trapped in that terrible place. Nega Ben: Is that so? Drone! Drone: Yes, my lord. Nega Kevin: Lord? You've gone up in the world, Ben. Nega Ben: The galaxy. This is my ship. Nega Kevin: No way. Nega Ben: Yes. Take Kevin here and get him fixed up. Get him food, drink, and a bath. He could also use a shave. Nega Kevin: Yeah, I could. So then Kevin is soon fitted with a new robotic eye, bathed, and shaved, but is left with a smaller beard at his request. Then he is treated to a feast the likes he has never ever seen. Nega Kevin: First class service. I like it. Nega Ben: I thought you might and I have more to offer. Nega Kevin: I'm listening. Nega Ben: Kevin, I have successfully conquered over 200 hundred planets in the known galaxy and beyond. My power has grown as I go from each world, but with my late great foster father's demise it will get a bit lonely. Nega Kevin: What are you saying? Nega Ben: Join me, Kevin. Be my second in command and conquer worlds in my name. It'll be just like the good old days except we won't waste our time with cash and gold. Power is what I want and deserve and I want to share it with you. Nega Kevin: Will I get more meals like this? Nega Ben: Even better ones. Nega Kevin: Then I'm in, "my lord". Nega Ben: Good. Until then eat and enjoy yourself. We head towards Earth within the next ten hours. Drone: At once, my lord. Nega Kevin: Why wait so long? Nega Ben: I haven't seen my best friend in five years. I have to make sure you haven't gone soft on me. I'm going to pummel you into the ground. Nega Kevin: I'd like to see you try. Nega Ben: Then it is on, my friend. Ben and Kevin have been reunited and their friendship is still strong as ever. Soon they intend to make way back to Earth where Ben will announce his triumphant return and enslave the world he once called home. TO BE CONCLUDED... Characters: *Nega Ben Tennyson *Vilgax *Azmuth *Albedo *Nega Kevin Levin Aliens Used: *Heatblast *Diamondhead Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Miniseries Category:Dimension 3